Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of alternative energy and the efficient creation of alternative energy resources. More specifically, the present invention relates to a biomass production system and apparatus for producing increased yields of biomass.
Description of the Related Art
Society's practically insatiable appetite for fossil fuel energy is a problem of global proportions and alternative energy sources need to be developed for a variety of reasons. One source of alternative energy can be found in the lipids produced by organisms such as plants, algae, and other photoautotrophic organisms. Photoautotrophic organisms are those that use light to produce energy, most commonly through the photosynthetic process. The lipids are extracted from these organisms through a variety of known processes. Once extracted the lipids are processed for their end use, be it food, pharmaceuticals, or energy products such as biodiesel. In addition, once the lipids are extracted from the organisms, any remaining organic matter can be burned to produce heat energy.
Obtaining alternative energy from living organisms presents a challenge. The amount of lipids produced on a per unit basis is relatively small and attaining large yields of lipids requires a significant number of organisms. Growing a sufficient amount of organisms requires large amounts of space. The challenge is further increased with organisms that require light to produce energy and grow. For example, algae grown on the surface of a pond will only grow to a total depth of about nine inches because light cannot penetrate any deeper. Algae cannot grow in the darkness below this top layer and the liquid beneath is essentially wasted from a production standpoint.